


Я иду искать

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Дерек заключает договор на аренду, и это очень важно.Возможно, это самое важное.





	

***

\- Так. С24bh… C24bh… – бормочет себе под нос менеджер, ковыряясь в компьютере. – Извините, что долго. Вам стоило позвонить заранее или оформить заказ онлайн, тогда к вашему приходу все было бы готово. У нас очень большая база, а персонала – минимум, все компьютеризировано, как и везде. Экономия, сами понимаете.

\- Понимаю, – машинально отвечает Дерек. Он почти не слушает. И никуда не торопится. 

\- Вы же по каталогу выбирали? Так, ага, вот он… – Где-то высоко над ними приходит в движение невидимый механизм. – Клиент, который знает, чего хочет, – мой лучший друг. А то разные попадаются. Придет. Мне, говорит, все равно, на ваш вкус. А потом начинается: то не так, это не по душе. Два часа провозишься, еще и виноватым останешься. 

\- Мне дорого мое время, – говорит Дерек. Заполняет пустоты. Слышно, как в дальней части склада с металлическим лязгом подхватывается что-то тяжелое, потом скрежет, движение в их сторону. 

Менеджер смотрит наверх и неодобрительно, слегка демонстративно качает головой. На его бедже значится «Вернон Бойд», Дереку это не особо интересно, но пульсирующее от напряжения сознание хватается за надпись. Мусолит: Бойд, Бойд, Бойд, Бойд. 

\- Давно пора отладить эти железяки, – говорит Бойд тоном человека, который все понимает, не одобряет, но личной ответственности не несет. – Давайте пока оформим бумаги. Набор документов стандартный, но советую внимательно все прочитать, чтобы потом не было вопросов и недоразумений. 

Из ящика стола он достает папку, очевидно стандартный пакет на аренду. 

\- Ознакомьтесь пока с договором, а я подготовлю акт передачи. Дело пяти минут. 

В десятке ярдов от них старомодное щупальце не очень аккуратно приземляет капсулу. Небольшое окошко в ней запотело с внутренней стороны. Дерек не собирался пока смотреть в ту сторону, но смотрит все равно, сразу же. Ничего не видно. 

\- Там внутри особые условия хранения, на период невостребованности, – поясняет Бойд. У него успокаивающий низкий голос, и он не тараторит, чем грешат многие его коллеги в сфере обслуживания. – Момент, распечатаю его спецификацию.

Портативный принтер уютно жужжит и мгновенно выплевывает теплый лист синтетического материала, который все по привычке продолжают звать бумагой. 

\- Обновляется после каждой эксплуатации, сведения актуальные. Но можете и сами все осмотреть перед активацией, если хотите.

\- Нет, не нужно. 

\- Как знаете. Обратите внимание на перечень имеющихся повреждений. Плановый полный ремонт проводится раз в год, если нет ничего критического и система работает исправно. 

Дерек скользит взглядом по ровным рядам строчек. Дефект покрова на левом запястье, вмятина справа на уровне подвздошной кости, периодическая неисправность (кратковременное заклинивание) правого коленного сустава, не рекомендуется использование в качестве спортивного компаньона. 

\- Порядок?

\- Порядок. 

Дерек подписал бы договор, даже если бы спецификация гласила «Полный инвалид, передвижение – только в кресле-каталке».

Подпись выходит слегка неровная, последний росчерк – вкось, словно его вспугнули. Дерек берется за следующий документ. Сверху выведено: «Соглашение о конфиденциальности». 

\- А это зачем? 

Бойд на мгновение отвлекается от монитора.

\- Формальность. Действует в обе стороны. Поймите правильно, после возврата оперативная память полностью стирается, но это все-таки техника, хоть и очень умная. Крайне редко бывают сбои, что-то может остаться. Так вот, подписывая соглашение, вы обязуетесь сохранять в тайне от любых третьих лиц случайно попавшие к вам сведения о ком-либо из предшествующих пользователей… или о бывшей личности дроида. 

Договаривает он неохотно, но, видно, инструкция обязывает выкладывать все до конца. Или совесть. 

\- В каком смысле? 

Выходит резче, чем следует. Дерек упорно глядит в соглашение, хотя не видит ни слова. Ему не так уж интересно, о чем там толкует Вернон Бойд. Спросил, чтобы спросить. Праздное любопытство.  
Кончик ручки приплясывает на бумаге, словно его лихорадит. 

Бойд молчит немного дольше положенного. 

\- Это такое эхо, от которого не избавишься, сколько чисток ни проводи. Одно дело, когда личность разрабатывается с нуля под конкретные цели. А с этими, кто завещает свой образ вместе с психо-базой, бывают свои заморочки. Вот ваш экземпляр из таких. 

Дереку мерещится ударение на «ваш», но, когда он поднимает голову, Бойд с прежним ничего не выражающим видом глядит в экран компьютера. Наверное, читает досье. Вряд ли он помнит всех своих «подопечных» и их характеристики.

\- Основные черты личности в таких случаях сохраняются и перепрошивке не подлежат, отсюда и скидка. А так как слепок делается с активного мозга, в «скелет» цифровой модели иногда пролезают, например, конкретные факты биографии. И потом от них сложно отделаться. Выскакивают то тут то там, как блохи. Впрочем, беспокойства пользователям это обычно не доставляет. Со своей стороны мы гарантируем, что компания предпримет все необходимые меры для защиты ваших данных, которые будут получены дроидом в период эксплуатации. 

\- Отлично, – говорит Дерек, или ему это только кажется. Еще одна скособоченная подпись ложится на положенную ей строчку. 

\- Я занес в систему ваши имя и фамилию для полного доступа на период аренды. Если вы не успеете вернуть дроида до истечения срока договора, он будет автоматически деактивирован. Если у вас возникнут сложности с возвратом, за дополнительную плату наша компания сможет забрать его сама, – заученно и чуть быстрее обычного произносит Бойд. – Кстати, имя ему я тоже могу присвоить сейчас, какое пожелаете. Конечно, вы как основной пользователь сможете назвать его и после активации, но, знаете, проводились исследования… В общем, специалисты по мозгам роботов утверждают, что процесс адаптации проходит легче, если они уже знают свое имя на момент включения. Я в этом не особо…

\- Да, присвойте, – перебивает Дерек.  
Делает вид, что думает. Думает на самом деле. О том, что лучше бы ему уйти. О том, что он спятил. О закрытой капсуле, о дурацкой ссоре, о долгих холодных ночах и далеком-далеком голосе на единственном сообщении в почте. Все его мысли умещаются в пару секунд, и на них у Дерека не хватит жизни.  
– Стайлз. 

Бойд улыбается, его смуглые пальцы бегут по сенсорной клавиатуре.

\- Все лучше, чем его реальное бывшее имя. То есть, простите, не его, разумеется. Того парня, который оставил завещание на свою внешность. Не худшее вложение персональных данных, к слову. Я об этом и сам подумываю. Мне-то оно уже ни к чему будет, а дополнительные отчисления за использование андроида семье – совсем не лишние, даже если ждать их минимум три года. Хотя на тот свет я, конечно, не тороплюсь. Так, загружаю.

\- А характер? Оставили бы? – вдруг спрашивает Дерек. 

Бойд колеблется, барабанит по столу. 

\- Нет. Вряд ли. Это иллюзия бессмертия и лишнее искушение для кого-то из родных начать розыски. В соответствии с правительственными постановлениями дроид с завещанными персональными данными не может быть произведен и выпущен в эксплуатацию там же, где жил завещатель. Но каталоги в сети обычно открытые, при желании, если перелопатить огромный массив данных, можно найти то, что ищешь. И некоторые не в силах устоять, хотя знают, что это незаконно. Да и вообще, ни к чему хорошему привести не может. Согласны, мистер Хейл? 

Дерек кивает. Говорить он не в силах. 

\- И потом, бывают же и накладки или просто совпадения. Приезжает какая-нибудь миссис Смит в соседний штат навестить родственников, а навстречу ей дочь, которая умерла пять лет назад. Одета как шлюха и под ручку с каким-то жирным старикашкой. Так и инсульт недолго схватить. Хотя вам на этот счет вряд ли стоит волноваться. Мистер C24bh жил в солнечной Калифорнии, и вряд ли кого-то из его семьи занесет к нам, особенно в декабре. А вы в Калифорнии не бывали? Я вот ни разу, все никак не соберусь. 

\- Я живу в Нью-Йорке, – сухо отвечает Дерек. 

\- Далековато вы забрались ради визита к нам. – Он улыбается, он просто шутит, будто отвешивая своей компании, одной из десятков ей подобных, незаслуженный комплимент. Темные глаза остаются серьезными. 

\- Я в Висконсине по работе. 

Короткий мелодичный перелив сообщает об окончании загрузки и подготовки к включению. 

Звук, с которым сердце Дерека тяжело колотится о ребра, оглашает весь склад, взмывает до самого потолка, который теряется в темноте. 

Спустя нескончаемую минуту Бойд встает из-за стола.

\- Вот и все, готово. Прошу вас.

Он жестом приглашает Дерека подойти к капсуле, которая с тихим приятным шипением уже раскрывается, будто раковина устрицы. И внутри лежит, должна лежать жемчужина. 

Дерек поднимается медленно. Он сейчас кажется самому себе большим роботом, чем любой из тех, что молча покоятся в своих тесных капсулах. Рухлядь из первого поколения. Разболтанные нервные волокна, заедающие шестеренки в главном моторе, дефрагментированная память, нарушения речевого центра. 

Стайлзу на вид лет двадцать пять. На нем стандартный темно-синий костюм. Он улыбается, немного наклоняя голову набок, и выходит из своей клетушки. 

\- Привет, Дерек, – говорит он чудовищно знакомо и протягивает руку. 

Паралич Дерека Бойд истолковывает по-своему. 

\- Просто завершение персональной настройки. Здороваться с ним за руку каждый раз вовсе не обязательно. 

Это, возможно, самые тяжелые четыре шага в жизни Дерека. 

\- Привет, Стайлз, – отвечает он с поразительным спокойствием и даже сам себе верит, что ничего такого не происходит.  
Я нашел тебя. Я нашел тебя. Я нашел тебя. Я нашел тебя.  
Перегрев центрального процессора. 

Это так страшно, так ненормально, но у Дерека словно откладывает уши, откладывает сердце, и оно разве что не звенит от бешеного ужаса и облегчения. Ладонь в его руке теплая, и обман обволакивает сладко, точно сон. 

\- Ты чего такой кислый? Рождество же на носу. Пойдем погуляем, а? 

Это не он. Это очень умная машина. Это его улыбка. Это его интонации. Это Стайлз. 

\- В случае необходимости договор может быть продлен без посещения нашего офиса.  
Бойд произносит это так, словно у него нет сомнений: необходимость возникнет. Почему-то он не выглядит довольным тем, что клиент готов попасть на крючок.  
Почему-то он кажется расстроенным. 

Через несколько минут, когда Дерек уже стоит на пороге склада, Бойд окликает его. Он снова сидит за столом, от мерцающего экрана его лицо отдает синевой. 

\- Зря вы это, мистер Хейл, – говорит он своим густым успокаивающим голосом. – Поверьте, я за четыре года работы такое уже видел. Будет больно.

\- Спасибо за помощь, мистер Бойд. Всего доброго, - отвечает Дерек. 

Стоя под снегопадом с запрокинутой головой, Стайлз подставляет раскрытые ладони мягким белым хлопьям, Дерек видит под задравшимся рукавом дефект покрова на левом запястье. 

\- Мне кажется, я давно не видел снега.  
Улыбка у него немного растерянная, бесконечно любимая, и Дерек знает, что Бойд был прав.


End file.
